


Cold

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper can't resist snaking his arm around Peter's waist and pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twilight No Stress Love Fest Holidays Edition.

Peter's family is just inside, and all they had really come out for is a bit of fresh air, but still, Jasper can't resist snaking his arm around Peter's waist and pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck. Peter grins at him sideways and starts patting at his pockets, smirking when he finds an old, smashed pack of smokes.

Jasper frowns but doesn't pull away when Peter slides a cigarette out and lights it up. It's a disgusting habit, and Jasper hates the smell and the taste, but he shifts closer against Peter's side anyway, watching his lips wrap tight around the filter as he breathes in slowly.

The smoke unfurls from his lips in a gentle wave, curling into the cold air and mixing with the mist of Jasper's exhale. Peter catches him watching and licks his lips, offering the cigarette to him.

Jasper declines with a shake of his head and Peter takes another deep drag, making the cherry burn a bright, glowing red. He turns his head away this time, carefully blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of Jasper.

He smiles apologetically down at Jasper, squeezing his side. "I know you don't like it, but I just... They are driving me insane."

"Hey," Jasper says quietly. He clutches at Peter's jacket and keeps himself snugged right up to his side. "I get it. It's fine."

Smoking relaxes Peter, and it doesn't bother Jasper that much. It helps that Peter looks so good doing it.

"Yeah?" Peter asks, smiling a little as he cups his cool hand around the back of Jasper's neck.

Jasper nods, stumbling along with him at an awkward angle as they walk around the side of the house.

It's a quiet night. Dusk is just settling in and the cold bite of the air is sobering. Jasper breathes it in deeply, hoping it'll ease the tightness in his chest the way that puffing on the cigarette seems to for Peter. It doesn't, but the familiar line of warmth along his side is comforting enough.

He watches as Peter finishes up with his smoke then stubs it out on a tree. The silence is thick around them, nothing but trees behind the old house. Peter's fingers are chilled as they swoop across Jasper's cheekbone, following the reddened flush to his ear and behind it, down the side of his neck.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

Jasper shrugs and shakes his head. "A bit. I'm fine."

Peter hulls him in, pressing their fronts together without an inch of space between. His coat is open, and Jasper slips his hand inside, tucking his arm underneath before he tilts his hips back a fraction. He presses his face into Peter's warm chest and wonders if he noticed.

A quiet moment stretches on before Peter moves again, slipping a thigh in between Jasper's legs as he shifts them together again.

"Well," he says into Jasper's hair, amusement obvious in his tone.

Jasper snorts a little and shakes his head, embarrassed at his body's reaction to Peter enjoying his cigarette. He couldn't even help it; it isn't something he's normally attracted to, but watching Peter smoke is a pleasure all of its own. As much as the actual act generally turns Jasper off, with Peter, it's different. Everything with Peter seems to be different than anything else Jasper has ever known.

Peter rocks up against the bulge in Jasper's jeans, and Jasper huffs against his chest, trying to wiggle away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asks playfully as he grips at Jasper's hips, bunching his coat and shirt up in the process, letting cold air seep in underneath.

Jasper shivers and squirms, hissing when Peter's icy fingers slip over the warm skin at his sides. He glances warily around Peter toward the house and again tries to back out of Peter's hold, but he has no luck. He shudders hard and collides into Peter's body as his whole hand settles on the small of Jasper's back. Their feet get tangled and Jasper trips up, dragging Peter down with him as he falls backward.

The snow crunches beneath them and Peter lands clumsily half on top of him, a knee and elbow catching most of his weight. His hand is trapped under Jasper's body and he looks completely unfazed by their new position as he shifts himself between Jasper's knees.

"It's cold," Jasper whines, wiggling in effort to get away from the snow that's making its way beneath his clothes.

"I'll warm you up," Peter says. His hand spreads wide across Jasper's back and holds his hips up off the cold ground as he grinds down.

"You– You are really terrible," Jasper stutters. He bites down on his lip and his feet skid ineffectually across the snow as he tries to scoot away.

Grinning, Peter plants both of his hands on Jasper's hips and pushes him down, holding him in place. He pins Jasper with a stare before he quickly yanks his fly open and pushes his jeans low enough to work his hand inside.

Jasper squeaks and knees Peter in the side when his ice cold fingers wrap around Jasper's dick. Jasper tries to roll away, but Peter easily pushes him flat on his back with his free hand, while the other hand stays where it is in Jasper's pants.

It's... it's so strange. Peter's fingers are so cold, but slick-wet with Jasper's pre-come, and he's _so hard_ , his skin so hot there that the difference in temperature feels even greater. It's not bad, though it's not really good, either. It almost hurts, but that doesn't stop Jasper from pushing up into the tight hold of Peter's fist.

Peter leans over him and kisses him. The taste of tobacco is still fresh on his breath, but Jasper doesn't care as he mindlessly twists his hips up at a quick pace to feel his cock drag along Peter's smooth palm. He moans against Peter's mouth, shivering and gasping with every knowing flick of Peter's wrist and sweep of tongue. His hand warms up, though it's still cool, and relentlessly, he slides it along the length of Jasper's cock, brings him off just like that.

Neither of them say a thing. Jasper grits his teeth against a helpless groan and tries not to make a weird face because he can _feel_ Peter staring at him. Peter keeps his hand cupped around the tip while his thumbs circles around and around, rubbing and pressing and skidding across all the right places. It's almost not enough, yet nearly too much at the same time. His hips snap up just as his cock jerks, and Peter barely keeps him from coming all over his clothes, carefully catching it all in his palm.

The air is icy in Jasper's lungs as he drags in deep breath after deep breath, fighting to calm his racing heart. He can't believe they just did that, while Peter remains utterly unconcerned and uses a tissue to diligently wipe his hand clean.

As he stuffs the tissues back into his pocket, he says to Jasper, "Remind me to throw that out, will you?"

Jasper nods dazedly and watches as Peter deftly zips up his jeans. There's a smug, playful smile on Peter's lips as he stands and helps Jasper to his feet. They both try to brush the snow off of Jasper's clothes, but it's not much use. Some of it's melted and soaked through already, leaving big wet noticeable patches. Jasper is _freezing_ , chilled to the bone. He tries to stop the chattering of his teeth while Peter kisses him and rubs at his cold ass.

"You're going to catch a cold like this. I think we better leave," Peter says.

Wincing, Jasper replies, "No. I'm okay." He smiles reassuringly up at Peter, but Peter simply shakes his head.

"No, no, we really better go. You need a hot bath, and some tea, and a huge piece of pie." He doesn't sound even the slightest bit regretful.

Jasper narrows his eyes at Peter, then shakes his head at his conniving boyfriend, though he's more than certain Peter's plans are much, much better than spending any more time with his family.

"Your mother already doesn't like me," Jasper points out as Peter leads him back toward the house.

"She doesn't like me either, try not to take it personally."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks hesitantly before they reach the front door.

Peter nods, tightening the hold he has on Jasper's hand. "Trust me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with you, _just you_. And anyway, I would feel fucking terrible if you did get sick. We really need to get you out of those pants."


End file.
